1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a window heat wire connector of an automobile, and more particularly to a structure of a window heat wire connector of an automobile that can improve job efficiency and cost effectiveness by modifying the connection structure of heat wire and electric wire on the window of the automobile.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In general, as shown in FIG. 1, a rear window 10 includes: connection frames 12 vertically aligned at the left and right edges; a plurality of heat wires 14 horizontally arranged between the connection frames 12; and an antenna 16 positioned at a lower position.
At this time, the connection frames 12 play a role as a connection unit to get power and the heat wires 14 play a role to eliminate ice or frost formed at the window by generating heat from the power.
On the other hand, a heat wire connector 18 is welded at the connection frames 12, and an electric wire connector 20 is connected to the heat wire connector 18 as shown in FIG. 2.
In other words, the heat wire connector 18 has a protruded part 18a, and an insertion part 20a is formed inside the electric wire connector 20 to accommodate the protruded part 18a. The electric wire connector 20 is in connection with an electric wire 20b to receive power supplied from battery.
Therefore, the heat wires 14 of the window 10 generate heat outside by receiving power by means of the electric wire connector 20, the heat wire connector 18 and the connection frames 12.
However, there are problems in the aforementioned structure of the window heat wire connector in that the heat wire connector has been welded at the connection frames vertically arranged on the window, thereby complicating a process of manufacturing the window and making an increase in the manufacturing cost because a particular jig and other tools are needed for welding and attachment of the heat wire connector onto the window.
In addition, the complicated process of manufacturing the window has resulted in deterioration of job efficiency and productivity.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the aforementioned problem and provide a structure of a window heat wire connector of an automobile which can reduce a number of window manufacturing processes and a manufacturing cost by simplifying the structure of a connector that connects between heat wire and electric wire arranged on the window.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned object of the present invention, there is provided a structure of a window heat wire connector of automobile, the structure comprising:
connection frames connecting a plurality of heat wires aligned on the window; and
an electric wire connector connected to the connection frames to supply power from battery;
wherein the electric wire connector comprises;
a first connection plate connected with an electric wire in the housing fixed at a vehicle body panel;
a second connection plate elastically supported against the first connection plate via a first return spring and
a connection ball elastically supported via the second return spring at an accommodating part formed on the second connection plate.
In addition, the second connection plate is connected with the connection frames and also with the electric wire via the first connection plate, thereby being in a close contact with the connection frames by the physical elasticity of its own member.